


Recreation

by Sacred



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann and Leslie take their daughter to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



Ann smiles at her wife, squeezing her hand.

"She's kicking."

Leslie reaches out a hand to place on Ann's round, but still sexy she assures, stomach, feeling a kick from their little girl.

"She obviously knows a great park when see sees it," Leslie remarked.

"I think she's just proud of her mom for making it," Ann replied.

"Well if her mommy didn't raise the issue in the first place, all of this wouldn't be here in the first place."

Ann simply murmurs in reply, wanting to just take in the breeze, the smell of the freshly cut grass, and the sheer beauty of their park. It had taken a lot longer than she had expected but it was finally finished.

After taking in the park for a few minutes, they continue on ahead, Leslie darting ahead of Ann to make sure there are no obstacles to impede her safe progress through the park, though Ann has to reel her wife in after she yells at a member of the library staff who is there for lunch.

They find Andy and April playing with Champion as they continue on, Andy beaming and April actually smiling at the sight of the two of them.

"I so get to be an uncle, right?" Andy speaks up before anyone else.

"Of course," Leslie replies while Ann just nods.

"Sweet! Told you babe! Now pay up!"

April rolls her eyes but hands him some money anyway before putting a hand on Ann's stomach.

"What's it like getting all fat?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Ann replies, not wanting to really go at it with the dour young woman today and focuses on petting Champion instead.

Andy gets distracted by a bee flying by his head, dashing away, April following after him with Champion hot on their heels.

"It's the Knopes!" a voice calls out and Tom Havelford walks up, followed by Jerry and Donna.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ann asks.

All three point to Leslie.

"They're here to ensure that our little girl has the best first day at the park ever," Leslie explains. "Jerry, please tell me you brought the blueprints for the expansion?"

Jerry hangs his head.

"Typical Jerry." But Leslie's smiling and he cheers up a bit. "Tom, have you secured the playground?"

Tom's eyes gleam as he answers.

"Nope, got distracted by a hot babe by the water fountain. She digs my latest red carpet shoes."

Leslie sighs and looks at Donna.

"Did you bring the document I wanted?"

Donna nods and hands over a bulky looking book to Leslie.

"Alright, thank you team. We'll take it from here. Have the rest of the day off!"

"But we're not working today," Jerry points out.

"Just work with me here Jerry," Leslie orders, prompting the man to nod before leaving to find a nice spot to set up his easel and paint.

Tom is already gone, no doubt to hit on the water fountain girl, Ann thinks to herself. Donna rubs Ann's stomach and grins when the baby kicks.

"She's going to really love it here."

"She'd love it more if I could show her the amazing water slides I have planned for next year," Leslie points out.

Donna nods at that and soon goes away, leaving the pair alone again.

Eventually they make their way to the grove of trees Leslie managed to get named Ann's Grove, both sitting under the shade of one of them as Leslie opened the book.

In it was a picture of Ann and Leslie at one of the first meetings about the park they were currently relaxing in.

"That's your mommy and me working for the park. I thought it would be easy getting it done but it proved to be the hardest thing I ever did, besides asking your mommy to marry me."

Ann had tears in her eyes as Leslie continued to outline the journey they went through to get the park started and finished, partly from the hormones, but largely from the moment. She should have known Leslie would do something like this, but she was glad she could still be surprised by her wife.

Ann can't wait until their child is out and about, claiming her favorite spots in the park.

///

Tammy Perkins Knope looks up from her mommy's lap as her Uncle Ron tries to explain to her about the evils of government.

"You see Tammy, the government is like the contractor you call into your home to fix your roof, bloated and inefficient at even the most basic of roofing techniques."

The five year old nods, as her mommy told her to do after people talk for awhile.

"Unca Ron..."

"Yes?"

"Can we swide please?"

Ron looks at Leslie and Ann and then back to the Tammy in his life who has the most sway over him.

"Of course." Letting Tammy run ahead a bit, he turned back to Leslie and Ann. "Don't mention this to another living soul, understand?"

But before either could reply, they hear a familiar voice.

"Ron Swanson!"

Chris Traegar had arrived.

"Unca Chris!" Tammy is bounding towards him, giggling as he points at her before hugging him tightly.

"Tammy Knope! What are you doing at the park?"

Tammy thinks for a bit before grinning widely.

"Goin' on the swide with Unca Ron!"

"Sounds fun," he replies, ruffling her blond hair. "And extremely good for your daily cardio."

Leslie and Ann reach the pair then, but Tammy gets put down and is running towards another of her uncles.

"Unca Ben!"

Ben is a bit shocked at the force of Tammy's hug but hugs her back and smiles, taking her back to Leslie, Ann, and Ron.

From there, Tammy talks Ron into giving her a piggy back ride to the slide and Ben relaxes with his friends.

"Five already?" Ben says.

"Yeah, she's going to be a great politician," Leslie beams.

"She's going to be a great whatever she wants to be," Ann responds, wrapping her arms around her wife from behind.

"Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids," Chris cautions.

But soon enough the chatting stops as they take in the sight of Ron sliding down with Tammy in his lap as her brown eyes widen.

The sound of her laughter as it mingles with the breeze engulfing the entire park ends the journey to get the park made, Ann thinks, despite Leslie's ambition.


End file.
